mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Tickle
Mr. Tickle is the first book in the Mr. Men series by Roger and Adam Hargreaves, and a character of the Mr. Men franchise. The story was originally based on this question by his son, Adam Hargreaves, who asked what a tickle would look like in the story. About Him *'Colour': Orange *'Shape': Oval *'Gender ': Male *'Hair': None *'Family': None *'Species': Shaped human *'Personality': Boisterous, Noisy, Energetic, Cheerful, Unruly, Disorderly, Disruptive, Hard to Discipline, Uncontrollable, Amused, Fun-seeking *'Friends': Mr. Bump, Mr. Scatterbrain, Little Miss Chatterbox, Mr. Grumpy (one-sided), Little Miss Giggles. *'Rivals': Little Miss Trouble, Little Miss Scary, Little Miss Bad, Mr. Grumpy (one-sided). *'Loves': Everything *'Likes': Tickling, making them happy, biscuits (as shown on the story). *'Dislikes': Getting his arms tangled up, not tickling, onions (because it makes him cry), getting tickled, darkness, Little Miss Scary, ants (revealed in bugs) *'Job': Tickling people *'Features': Blue bowler hat and long arms *'Residence': Happyland *'Nationality': Irish (UK) Tamachi-American (US) Italian-American (Unknown) *'Voice Actors:' Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), Gordon Peters (Mr. Men and Little Miss, UK), Len Carlson (Mr. Men and Little Miss, US dub), Unknown Voice Actor (Emme/Hyptinque software series, possibly 2003) Jeff Stewart (The Mr. Men Show, US), Rob Rackstraw (The Mr. Men Show, UK dub) Story Mr. Tickle's story begins at the bedroom waking up at the bed and setting up his great breakfast using arms without getting up to this because of his arms' length, he uses his arms to get a biscuit and go back and eat it. He then decides that it is a great day to go tickling, so he went out to around town tickling people - a teacher, a policeman, a greengrocer, a station guard, a doctor, a butcher and a postman and many more. They are so happy about tickling. Mr. Tickle go back to the home and do things. The book exactly ends with a good warning that Mr. Tickle could be lurking around anywhere even your doorway, waiting to tickle you for all. Mr. Tickle became happy right now and tickles much of this. History The character of Mr. Tickle was created when Roger's 8-year-old son, Adam, asked, "What does a tickle look like?" Like all Mr. Men, Mr. Tickle has a simplistic look. He is orange with long wiggly arms and a small blue hat. He appeared in Mr. Men and Little Miss on the first episode. In 2001, for the 30th anniversary of the Mr. Men, Mr. Tickle's book was released as a collector's edition hardback. It included a foreword from Adam Hargreaves. His appearance changed in the 2008 show, but changed back to the original one. International publications & translations Mr. Tickle appears under the titles: *Monsieur Chatouille (French) *Don Cosquillas (Spanish) *Mr. Goglais (Welsh) *Unser Herr Killekille (German) *Meneertje Kietel (Dutch) *Ο Κύριος Γαργαλίτσας (Greek) *搔癢先生 (Taiwan) *간지럼씨 (Korean) *Fætter Kilderik (Danish) *Gubben Killekill (Swedish) *מר דיגידוג (Hebrew) *Mr. Csiki (Hungarian) *Signor Solletico (Italian) *コチョコチョくん (Japanese) *Domnul Gâdilici (Romanian) *Мистер Щекатун (Russian) *Herr Kilefant (Norwegian) *Senhor Cócegas (Portuguese) *السيد داغداغ (Alsayyed Daghdagh) (Arabic) *Pan Łaskotkiewicz (Polish) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Stamp *School Teacher *Policeman *Greengrocer *Railway Station Guard *Doctor *Butcher Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Mr. Grumpy *Mr. Tall (was a notable character) *Mr. Slow *Mr. Brave *Mr. Cheerful (With a green hat) *Mr. Marvelous *Little Miss Trouble *Little Miss Shy *Little Miss Scatterbrain *Little Miss Contrary *Little Miss Somersault (With a green hat again) *Little Miss Yes (With a green hat for the last time) *Little Miss Magic *Little Miss Sparkle *Mr. Tickle and the Dragon (A Book with him as the star) *Mr. Tickle In a Tangle (A Book with him as the star) *The Joke Is On Little Miss Naughty (TV) (was seen with Mr. Tall) *Mr. Funny Puts on a Show (TV) *Little Miss Sunshine Brings A Smile (TV) *Mr. Bounce Finds Paradise (TV) (was with Mr. Tall again) *Mr. Tickle Saves The Day (TV) (His own episode of the 1995 cartoon) *Mr. Cheerful Doffs His Hat (TV) *A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy (TV) (Cameo) *Mr. Chatterbox and the Parrot (TV) (Cameo) *Mr. Noisy the Music Man (TV) (Cameo) *Little Miss Helpful Goes To The Fair (TV) *Mr. Clever Flies His Kite (TV) *Mr. Bump Has an Accident (TV) *Mr. Small Finds a Job (TV) *Little Miss Shy Goes to the Fair (TV) *Mr. Jelly Time Travels (TV) *Mr. Skinny's Incredible Bet (TV) *Little Miss Late Beats Them All (TV) (with Mr. Tall for the fourth time counting Mr. Tall's book) *The Christmas Letter (TV) (Cameo) ''The Mr. Men Show'' In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Mr. Tickle remains relatively the same in looks, however his shape has changed to a circle and is smaller. His arms are now of a normal size (but can stretch out when needed) and his hat has an aqua ribbon around it and is floating above his head. He however, tickles other Mr. Men and Little Misses due to the absence of humans in Dillydale. As far as character traits goes, he is still determined to tickle everyone he interacts with, but instead of doing it for mischief, he does it to make people happy and will stop when nobody wants him to tickle them, save for when the opportunity knocks with Mr. Grumpy, who appears to be his favorite target. He also has his own catchphrase "I think somebody needs a tickle!." He seemed to be in love with Miss Calamity in season 1 but in season 2 when she was deleted he seemed to have hung out more with Miss Chatterbox. In Farm, he sings a song called "Tickle it Out," with backing from Mr. Scatterbrain. In the US and UK versions, he is voiced by Jeff Stewart and Rob Rackstraw. In Physical, Mr. Tickle was exercising with Little Miss Chatterbox when Mr. Lazy came and played his radio and Mr. Tickle then started to exercise to the tune and was enjoying it until Mr. Lazy unknowingly made it faster and he tried to exercise as fast as he could, but then the radio broke down and Mr. Tickle sat down in exhaustion. He then happily tickled Little Miss Chatterbox afterwards. He made his last appearance in Pests. Trivia *First Appearance: Physical (Speaking) *He is a very friendly character who can't resist a tickle. *In the app released in 2014, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Busy, Mr. Silly, and Mr. Rush cameo although they were all published after his book. *He is one of the four orange characters. The other three being Mr. Small, Miss Curious, and Miss Calamity. In the books, he is one of the eleven orange characters. The other ten being Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Clever, Mr. Cheerful, Little Miss Late, Little Miss Greedy, Little Miss Fickle, Little Miss Contrary, Little Miss Curious, Little Miss Fun, and Little Miss Fabulous. *He is one of the twelve characters with a non-visible nose. The other eleven being Mr. Small, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Strong, Little Miss Daredevil, Mr. Messy, Little Miss Chatterbox, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Happy, Mr. Bump, Mr. Tall, and Little Miss Bossy. *He loves tickles so much. *He didn't believe that Mr. Rude was a rude character (an exception was made in Dining Out), but he was 1 out of 7 "Angry Heads" shouting "Mr. Rude!!!!" *He was proud of Mr. Rude who farted for them to save the spaceship from the "Angry Aliens." *His arms are accidentally tied up on a tree in Snow and with Mr. Rude in Superstore and with a gift in gifts and in the UK opening cinematic by Miss Naughty which she knows knots easily. *In Camping, while Mr. Nervous is singing a song he tickles everybody. *He was seen twice without his hat in Hats and Sun & Moon. *In the Mr. Men show, particularly in Season 2, He is mischievous if he is hurting the Mr./Misses or makes them cry, as long as he tickles them. *He is only angry in Little Miss Trouble. *In the 1995 show, he is first seen in The joke is on Little Miss Naughty. *He is one of the characters where that the other Mr. Men and Little Misses (except Mr. Bump, Mr. Nervous, Mr. Lazy, Mr. Fussy, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Rude, Mr. Stubborn, Miss Bossy, Miss Naughty, Miss Scary, Miss Whoops and Miss Calamity) don't mind a tickle from him. *He has been seen with all characters (except Mr. Tall if you are not including the 1995 show, when he was shown with him at least three notable times, four if you count Mr. Tall's story.) *He has sung Tickle it out three times in the series (Farm, Dining Out, Arts and Crafts). *He blew bubbles of Mr. Nervous, Mr. Grumpy and himself. In fact, one of himself tickled him. *He either thinks tickling is boring unless he can stretch his arms, or his tickles don't tickle unless is arms are long. *The only time he didn't want to tickle anyone was in Night after being scared at seeing Mr. Stubborn as a werewolf. *He hasn't been told to be quiet by Mr. Noisy, it is unknown if he does though. *He made a cameo on an episode of Mike And Molly along with Mr. Messy as plush toys. *He mostly hangs out with Miss Calamity and Miss Scary (Sightseeing, Parade). *His United States voice is similar to that of Phineas from Phineas and Ferb. *His theme song is known as Tickly, Tickly, Tickly Scream! *The sound he makes when tickling people sounds like a high pitched flute sound, but in the Mr. Grumpy episode, it was high pitched piano keys. *He is friends with everyone. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. Episodes Where Mr. Tickle tickled People This is the list of episodes where Mr. Tickle tickled. *Opening Theme- Mr. Strong, Miss Whoops, Mr. Nervous (UK Only), Miss Helpful (Season 1 only). Season 1 *Physical - Miss Chatterbox. *Boo-Boos - Mr. Bump. *Farm - Cows and Mr. Grumpy. *Mall - Mr. Lazy. *Inventions - Mr. Persnickety, Miss Calamity, and Mr. Bounce. *Canned Goods - Mr. Bump and Miss Whoops. *Jobs - Mr. Persnickety. *Chores - Miss Calamity. *Food - Miss Naughty. *Bugs - Miss Calamity. *Parade - Miss Calamity and Miss Scary. *Games - Mr. Noisy and Mr. Persnickety. *Superstore - Miss Calamity and Mr. Rude. *Hotel - Mr. Grumpy. *Dance - Mr. Bump, Miss Whoops and characters *Sightseeing - Mr. Bounce. *Circus - Mr. Persnickety. *Ships - Miss Helpful, Mr. Grumpy, Miss Sunshine, Mr. Bump, Miss Scary, Mr. Nosy, and Mr. Messy. Season 2 *Driving - Mr. Fussy and Mr. Nervous. *Outer Space - Miss Helpful and Mr. Bump. *Clean Teeth - Miss Chatterbox and Mr. Grumpy. *Shoes - Mr. Grumpy *Arts and Crafts - Miss Giggles and Mr. Scatterbrain. *Game Shows - Mr. Bump. *Garages - Mr. Quiet. *Eyeglasses - Mr. Scatterbrain. *Toys - Mr. Fussy *Reptiles - Mr. Nervous. *Hats - Miss Sunshine, Mr. Nosy, Mr. Small and Mr. Grumpy. *Up and Down - Miss Chatterbox, Mr. Happy, Miss Helpful and Mr. Scatterbrain. *Dining Out - Mr. Grumpy *Gifts - Mr. Grumpy and Mr. Strong. *Sun and Moon - Mr. Bump and Mr. Strong. *Telephone - Miss Daredevil and Mr. Bump. *Seashore - Miss Chatterbox and Mr. Messy. *Sneezes & Hiccups - Mr. Fussy. *Fruit - Mr. Lazy and Mr. Bump. *Skyscrapers - Mr. Grumpy. *Cinema - Mr. Bump. *Getting Around - Mr. Grumpy. *Clocks - Mr. Bump. *Post Office - Mr. Bump. *Dance, Dance, Dance - Mr. Grumpy. *Library - Miss Helpful and Mr. Bump. *Pirates - Mr. Rude. *Goo - Mr. Scatterbrain and Mr. Grumpy. *Trains and Planes - Miss Sunshine, Miss Whoops, Mr. Scatterbrain, and Mr Grumpy. *Birds - Mr. Bump. *Sand and Surf - Miss Chatterbox, Mr. Bump, Mr. Nervous, and A Seagull. *Travel - Miss Sunshine. *Bad Weather - Mr. Fussy. *Pests - Mr. Stubborn Quotes *Couldn't agree more! (Physical, First line) *I think somebody needs a tickle (Almost every episode and the Chorion logo in US prints.) *I think you have to tickle milk out of a cow. (Farm) *I don't think even a tickle would help right now! (Night) *I wonder what happens when you tickle these controls? (Telephone) *Mr Messy told Mr. Bump, I will tickle them. *Somebody needs a tickle! (Every episode) Gallery Pictures Mr.Tickle.jpg|Mr. Tickle front cover. Mr. Tickle.png|Mr. Tickle on the back of the early Mr. Men book releases. Mr tickle.png|Mr. Tickle's 3D. About-1971-mrtickle.jpg|Mr. Tickle when he was first created. Mr-Tickle-1A.jpg|Mr. Tickle has lots of charms, not to mention his extraordinarily long arms Mr_Tickle_2A.PNG Mr_Tickle_3a.jpg Mr-Tickle-4A.jpg|He is great. MR_TICKLE_5A.jpg|Mr. Tickle in a tangle Mr_Tickle-6A.PNG Mr-Tickle_7a.jpg Mr-tickle-8a.png|Tangled Mr. Tickle Mr-Tickle-9a.png MR_TICKLE_10A.png Mr-Tickle_11A.png|Sitting in his armchair in his small house on the other side of the wood Mr_Tickle-12a.png| Mr-Tickle-13A.png|With a little mischievous grin, he will tickle you 'till you give in. He will tickle you 'till you scream out with delight! Mr_tickle_14a.png| Classic MR TICKLE.png R.png MR TICKLE BOOK CHARACTER.png Pic tickle.gif MrTickle-1-.gif Artwork from ''the Mr. Men Show'' TV Mr.Tickle.jpg MrTickle 5 S-1-.jpg MrTickle 4 S-1-.jpg Mr._Tickle_show.jpg Tickleshow.png tickle3.png Screenshots Bookstoread-592x385.jpg|Mr. Tickle's cameo in a "Book People Unite" commercial. Mr.TickleSavesTheDay.PNG IMG 1886.png IMG 1887.png IMG 2072.png IMG 2073.png IMG 2071.png IMG 2070.png IMG 2069.png IMG 2068.png IMG 2067.png IMG 2066.png IMG 2074.png IMG_2121.png|He is musician. IMG_2123.png IMG_2129.png IMG 2131.png IMG_3641.png IMG_3644.png IMG_3645.png IMG_3650.png IMG_3653.png IMG_3655.png IMG_3657.png IMG 3660.png IMG 3661.png IMG 3633.png Screensnaps (2018).png Screensnaps (2016).png vlcsnap-2018-04-21-21h02m04s873.png vlcsnap-2018-04-21-21h14m59s469.png vlcsnap-2018-04-28-20h06m21s451.png vlcsnap-2018-04-28-20h07m33s326.png vlcsnap-2018-04-28-20h07m50s678.png vlcsnap-2018-04-21-20h54m47s624.png Screensnaps (2845).png Screensnaps (2846).png Screensnaps (3695).png Screensnaps (3696).png Screensnaps (3710).png Screensnaps (3711).png Screensnaps (3704).png Screensnaps (3722).png Screensnaps (3729).png Screensnaps (3730).png Screensnaps (3732).png Screensnaps (3735).png Screensnaps (3743).png Merchandise Line Sticker 1.png|LINE Stickers Line Sticker 8.png Line Sticker 9.png|with Little Miss Chatterbox Line Sticker 39.png Mr tickle cassette cover.jpg Mr tickle-cassette.jpg Mr Tickle Plush.jpeg|Mr. Tickle plush. Addtoys33.png|Toys are fun. The Mr. Men Show model sheets Screenshot_(70).png|Turnaround sheet Screenshot_(71).png|Poses Miscellaneous ImagesGI0A35UP.jpg|Screenshot from the official website External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Tickle Tickle Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Characters with hats Category:1971 introduces Category:1970's introduces Category:No Visible Nose Category:No Hair Category:Main characters Category:Books Category:Characters named after Verbs Category:Characters named after Nouns Category:Roger Hargreaves books